


The Underrated Benefits Of Sleep

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [21]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Colin works through the night again.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	The Underrated Benefits Of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



“Did you work through the night again, Colin?” asks Hannah.

He gives a look at the clock, and swears softly, before widening his eyes and swearing louder, rummaging through his civilian jacket pockets until he finally pulls out a cell phone.

“Colin? Is something wrong?”

Instead of answering her, he dials someone and brings the phone to his ear.

“Danny, it’s me… No, I’m alright, everything’s alright… No, I just got lost in what I was doing and worked through the night without noticing… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you… Yes, I’ll get home tonight unless there’s an emergency… I love you, see you later.”

Oh. Of course. Danny. The reason Colin working through the night has become a much rarer occurrence.

Danny has been good for Colin, she thinks. He’s much happier now, which is helped by the necessity to actually leaves the Rig at night leading to him sleeping _more_.

Colin still isn’t the best at politics, but he’s far better at them when he’s not in a permanent state of mild sleep-deprivation. And that he has to delegate a bunch of them to her due to lack of time.

(Why. Is there. So many. Politics. In this. Damn. Job. Just because she’s good at them doesn’t mean she enjoys it.)

Even his relationship with Shawn has changed. Mostly because he’s too focused on trying out the new concept of ‘work-life balance’ to think about him, but it’s still a step up from burrowing his hostility under as strict a professionalism as possible.

Things have changed in Brockton Bay.

(For once, it’s a change for the better.)


End file.
